Black Butler Meets the Host Club
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: The Host Club travels back in time with Haruhi and his shadow doppleganger Natsuhi, with new friends. Elizabeth Phantomhive, Marie Sutcliffe, and Nekozawa. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Kuroshitsuji

A young man sat in front of the mirror staring at his reflection, instead of the reflection being of a young man with long silver hair and bangs that covered his eyes but not long enough to show a diagonal scar running down his face. The reflection was of a young girl with long brown hair and bangs that was short enough to reveal large gold eyes. There was a knock on the door causing the young boy to turn around, the door opened to reveal another boy/girl with short messy brown hair and large glasses.

"Haruhi how many times have I told you not to wear that," said the other boy, the silver haired boy removed what looked like a top hat from his head. "Remember we are there to study not to cosplay."

"Oh," said Haruhi, he stood up and removed the long black cloak to reveal clothing similar to his siblings. "is this better Natsuhi?"

"You much better," said Natsuhi hugging her sibling tightly before pulling away. "Now let's go."

"Right," said Haruhi, they rushed silently to the door not waking their father from his slumber, they got out the door and walked to school. When they got there they saw limousines dropping off the rich kids to the school where either the rich or the super smart get into, Ouran Academy. 99% of the school population was rich children, the 1% was Haruhi and Natsuhi.

Later that day Haruhi and Natsuhi walked through the halls looking for a quiet place to study, ever where else was noisy. Even the libraries, they had heard rumors about an unused music room on the third floor (I think) so they decided to go there. Natsuhi walked in front while Haruhi walked behind his sibling slowly, he was a bit of coward since he was bullied since he was a kid. When they got to the music room Natsuhi moved Haruhi to stand beside him/her.

"Stay here while I make sure it is safe," said Natsuhi, Haruhi nodded as his sibling opened the door, the first thing Haruhi saw that came out of the door was rose petals. He walked into the room after Natsuhi, he froze when he saw six beautiful males either standing or sitting.

"Welcome," said all six males as the door swung shut behind the twins (Haruhi and Natsuhi were once identical twins but that will be explained later) Haruhi looked behind him with a frightened look on his face.

"Oh it's a guy," said two other twins both with spiky red-orange hair, Haruhi recognized them from his class they were the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru. The blonde man with amethyst eyes leaned forward staring at them before saying. "Hey you're the scholarship students Fujioka Haruhi and Natsuhi."

Natsuhi who was trying to open the door stopped trying to open the door when he/she felt his/her brother hiding behind him/her.

"You know about us?" asked Natsuhi, the blonde man walked towards him causing Haruhi to run and hide behind a pillar.

"Of course, it isn't every day that paupers are accepted into our academy," said the blonde man, then he went off into a little rant that the siblings failed to listen to. A little boy tugged on Natsuhi's arm saying. "Hey Natsu-chan, you're a hero?"

"No not really," said Natsuhi before realizing what the small boy just said. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING NATSU-CHAN!"

"But I didn't expect that you two where gay," said the man, Haruhi stared at him as well as Natsuhi. "Now which type do you like, Loli-shota type? The wild type? The cool type? The little devil type?"

"No we just were looking for a quiet place to study," said Natsuhi, the blonde man took Natsuhi's chin with his forefinger and thumb ignoring the comment saying. "Or do you want to try out me."

"No I said we were just looking for a place to study!" yelped Natsuhi yanking his/her arm back, Haruhi saw this was going to end in a disaster so he shouted. "Natsuhi watch out the vase!"

But it was too late Natsuhi's arm hit the vase knocking it to the floor and shattering it, Haruhi bit his lip before running out to see if his sibling was alright but only to get trapped by Hikaru and Kaoru who just glanced at him. Haruhi watched as they said. "That's the vase that we were going to show, it costs ¥8,000,000."

"So basically we are in you debt," said Natsuhi, the man with black hair and glasses smiled and said. "Well your brother isn't since he didn't break the vase."

Haruhi thought about the problems that he could cause if he was forced to walk home without Natsuhi. Natsuhi looked at his/her sibling also knowing what could happen, he/she looked at the black haired man saying. "Haruhi stays with me."

"Oh?" said the black haired man, the blonde man looked at him asking. "Please Kyōya remember what the commoners say. 'The more the merrier.'"

The black haired glasses man, Kyōya, looked at the blonde man before looking back at Haruhi and Natsuhi. He smiled as he said. "That is alright with me."

"From now on the both of you will be the gophers of the Host Club," said the blonde man, Haruhi blinked before saying quietly. "I only know three of the member's names and not the rest."

Haruhi hoped that no one heard him, the twins didn't seem to hear, but the hyper blonde looked at him saying. "Oh how foolish of me, I am Suoh Tamaki."

"Ōtori Kyōya," said Kyōya, the blonde child looked up and said. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is Morinozuka Takashi."

Haruhi smiled a small smile, thankfully that wasn't noticed by the twins, Natsuhi looked heartbroken as he/she thought about staying with the blonde after school. Haruhi and Natsuhi walked to the store to buy coffee for the Host Club.

"Let's just get some instant coffee," said Natsuhi, Haruhi nodded as the passed by the windows Haruhi's reflection showed a man wearing the same outfit as earlier but with an eerie smile on his face.

When Natsuhi and Haruhi got back Tamaki waved them over calling them 'piglets' this pissed Natsuhi off. Haruhi walked over silently noticing the look on a woman's face as he passed, there were comments about the instant coffee but Tamaki 'bravely' announced that he was going to try it. This earned applause from the crowd, Natsuhi and Haruhi sighed until they heard. "When will you stop playing around, that filth is not worthy of your pallet."

"Huh?" said Natsuhi, the woman looked up and said. "Oh nothing I was just talking to myself."

"Natsuhi come over here and demonstrate this to us!" called Tamaki, Natsuhi sighed and walked over while Haruhi watched the woman.

"Do you want something?" asked the woman, Haruhi looked at her and said. "I am sorry I will leave you alone now."

"Thank you," said the woman, Haruhi walked away only to bump into Kyōya, he apologized before watching the rest of the Host Club. Hani noticed this, walked over and asked. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan want some cake?"

"I'm not hungry at the moment," said Haruhi, Hani looked sad. "I probably wouldn't be welcomed anyways."

"That's not true," said Hani, Haruhi smiled as he looked down at Hani who understood the look he grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled him over to the table. "Haru-chan is going to join us!"

"Eh!" said Haruhi, this girl's looked at him with a bit of disgust. "I'm sorry for bothering you!"

Natsuhi noticed where Haruhi was and pulled him away saying. "Natsuhi I need to talk to you about the brand of coffee."

Once they were far enough away they did talk about the coffee before Hani invited Natsuhi over for cake. Natsuhi declined politely not being a very big fan of sweets, but he/she was allowed to hold the stuffed rabbit Hani was always holding. Tamaki walked over and started to talk to them showing them the ways of being a host, Natsuhi tried to point out that it wasn't about looks. Tamaki just went out on a rant, causing Natsuhi and Haruhi try to figure out the right word to describe him.

"And then to finish it I throw them a look to the side," finished Tamaki as they figured out the right word.

"I got it," they both said, Tamaki started talking again. "Obnoxious."

This caused Tamaki to go hide in a corner in gloom and the twins to laugh and say. "You guys really are heroes."

"Um Tamaki I really did learn something," said Natsuhi causing Tamaki to come out of his depression.

"Even if you teach him how to be a host they still don't look the part," said Hikaru, he pull Natsuhi's glasses off. "Take Natsuhi for example even if you take off his glasses his eyes will appear small."

"And with Haruhi if you push his bangs aside he might have big circles under his eyes or scary eyes," said Kaoru pushing Haruhi's bangs aside causing the shy boy to freak out, the twins paused at their discovery, Kaoru used bobby pins to push Haruhi's bangs aside. The other hosts looked at their discovery as Tamaki pushed the twins aside to stare as Natsuhi explained that he/she had dropped his/her contacts and their father stepped on them, he snapped his fingers saying. "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Rodger!" said the twins as the grabbed Haruhi and Natsuhi and dragged them off into the dressing room, Tamaki continued. "Kyōya call my hair stylist, Mori go to the nurses office and pick up some contacts."

"Tama-chan what about me?" asked Hani, Tamaki pointed at Hani saying. "Hani-senpai… go eat some cake."

"You know what everyone else is really busy," said Hani eating cake and talking to his rabbit.

In the dressing room Haruhi and Natsuhi where shoved behind a curtain with Hikaru and Kaoru who held up two uniforms and said. "Now put this on!"

"Wait I can get this on myself," exclaimed Natsuhi, she/he pushed all the boys out saying. "ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"

Hikaru and Kaoru caught their step as Haruhi tripped and fell, the twins looked at each other before asking. "Hey Haruhi is Natsuhi a girl?"

"Biologically yes," said Haruhi taking off his clothes and putting on the uniform behind a pillar. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes," said Hikaru, Haruhi stepped out from the pillar. "We are going to have to trim your bangs."

Haruhi looked like he was going to panic but then he remembered that his scar could fade if he wanted it too. He looked at the twins and asked. "How short are they going to be or can I keep them swept to the side?"

"Well we can have them swept to the side like this," said Kaoru as he fixed Haruhi's hair so that it wasn't it the face. "We just need to trim the split ends, Natsuhi's hair however needs a major trim."

Haruhi smiled as he patted the twins on the head saying. "You are nicer then you seem in class."

"Hey we thought you were too focused on studying to even notice us," said Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time, Haruhi smiled saying. "I can do both."

"So why are you even in this school?" asked Hikaru, Kaoru finished the question. "Natsuhi is studying to be a lawyer, what about you?"

"I'm studying to be either a herbalist, a doctor, or a chef," said Haruhi, he smiled. "I am pretty good with herbal medications but Natsuhi says that I am also really good at cooking. I also am very clumsy without Natsuhi around."

"So basically Natsuhi is your support," said Hikaru, Kaoru thought about something before asking. "Are you two twins?"

"We used to be identical twins before the accident happened and I looked like this," said Haruhi, the twins looked confused. "That story is for another time."

Once their transformation was complete, Haruhi and Natsuhi was shown off to the host club.

"Just like I thought," said Tamaki, Haruhi raised an eyebrow, Kyōya looked up and said. "Not bad, let us say that if you get 100 request your debt will be paid off."

"That is fine with me," said Natsuhi, Haruhi looked between them with a worried look hoping that he would be able to get out of this one. Kyōya looked at them saying. "100 each for the both of you."

Haruhi sighed but then smiled slightly before turning, he came face with a mirror causing him to nearly scream. But the image in the mirror brought a finger to his lips, Haruhi didn't do anything as the image went back to normal.

"Haruhi is everything alright?" asked Natsuhi placing a hand on her brother's shoulder causing him to turn around. "Haruhi?"

"Fine," said Haruhi quietly not wanting to tell his sister about who or what he saw. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," said Natsuhi, she took Haruhi by the wrist and led him out, Hikaru and Kaoru watched.

"Did you see that Hikaru?" asked Kaoru, Hikaru nodded. "Whoever was being reflected scared Haruhi."

"But at least he looks better now," said Hikaru wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist. "Wouldn't you say so younger brother?"

"Hikaru," said Kaoru earning squeals from outside, Hikaru smirked as they walked outside.

"Natsuhi-kun how do you get such smooth skin?" asked one girl, more girl asked questions causing Natsuhi's mind to spin. He had to do something or else she wouldn't be able to pay off the ¥8,000,000 debt. _'I guess I will have to tell them that story.'_ Thought Natsuhi, as she proceeded telling the story of their mother's death. While Natsuhi was telling the story Haruhi was talking to just one girl, she was a kind girl but was extremely weak.

"I've been having sleeping problems lately," said the girl, Haruhi took the girl's hand and gave her a jar of lavender oil.

"Here try this it is a natural remedy," said Haruhi, the girl took it from hit. "Place a few drops of the oil on a handkerchief or on your pillow and then try to get some sleep."

"If it doesn't work?" asked the princess, Haruhi smiled and took her hand saying. "Then try relaxing to your favorite things."

"That might work with the lavender oil as well," said the girl, Haruhi tilted his head to the side and asked. "If it private don't answer but what do you want to be when you graduate?"

"A doctor I don't want to take on the family business," said the girl, Haruhi smiled as she stared at the jar. "There are things in this world I don't understand and owning a company that makes toys is one of them."

"Ms. Phantomhive your time is up," said a brown haired girl, the girl from the Phantomhive family stood up with the jar and went in search of another table she could sit at. The brown haired girl sat down and asked. "What was in that jar?"

"Lavender oil helps with insomnia," said Haruhi, the girl smiled as she said. "Well Elizabeth would need all the help she can get due to the fact that she has very unique sickness."

"So that is why she can't sleep?" asked Haruhi, the girl nodded, Haruhi smiled at her causing her to swoon. "So my lady would you care to tell me your name?"

"Marie Sutcliffe," said the girl, Haruhi took her by the hand saying. "What a lovely name."

Marie blushed, she had never been complemented on her name before this made her very happy. Tamaki watched as the two newest members of their family never needed any special training to begin with. He called Natsuhi over and introduced her to Princess Ayanokoujino, Haruhi watched his sister before resting his head on the table, he was tired. Suddenly two hands were on his shoulder causing him and Marie to spaz.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi turned his head to face them. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," said Haruhi, Marie looked at the twins but before she could say anything all the windows swung open and the sky went dark. Thunder roared as a man in a black cloak entered the room scaring Tamaki and causing all the girls besides Marie and Elizabeth to run out of the room.

"Lovely weather we are having aren't we Suoh-kun?" asked the man, Haruhi remembered seeing him around the school. Tamaki whimpered as the man came closer revealing a cat puppet, Beelzenef. Haruhi looked around to see Natsuhi under the table covering her head, there was a dark chuckle in the air causing Haruhi turned around to see the surrounding area growing dark as well causing him to shout. "Everyone find a partner and stay with them or you will get separated!"

"Why?" asked Hikaru, Haruhi stared in the direction where he heard the voice. "Or else you will be all alone in a strange place."

Haruhi felt four bodies suddenly cling to him, he sighed before realizing Natsuhi was also clinging onto him. He reached down and patted her on the head, he closed his eyes as he felt pressure on his body. There was only one time when he experienced this and that was when he received his new look. When the pressure faded Haruhi found himself standing next to a road with the other members of the Host Club with him including their customers.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tamaki, there were groans of yes. "Haruhi what happened?"

"This has happened to him before," said Natsuhi, she looked at them then looked at the city nearby. "Judging by those buildings we must be in England during the Industrial Revolution. It would not be wise to travel in areas that have people in general and do not disclose information that can affect the time line. If anyone asks we will tell them our first names only."

"Oh?" asked a voice behind them this caused the group to turn around to face a man with black hair. "And what are your names?"

"Haruhi," said Haruhi politely, the man raised an eyebrow. "How much did you hear?"

"Plenty," said the man, he looked around at the rest of the group, Elizabeth walked forward saying. "It is not fair sir that we have to give our names to you and you have not introduced yourself."

"Elizabeth," hissed Marie, the man looked at her and she glared at him. "Don't talk to him."

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," said the man, Elizabeth smiled saying. "Thank you my name is Elizabeth, this is my friend Marie."

"Hikaru," said Hikaru, Kaoru then said. "Kaoru."

"Natsuhi," said Natsuhi, she glanced over at Tamaki who was going to speak. "The blondes name is Tamaki."

"My name is Kyōya," said Kyōya bowing, Hani and Mori introduced themselves, Nekozawa also introduced himself. Sebastian looked at them saying. "Come with me."

"Alright but how do we know that we can trust you?" asked Kyōya, Sebastian looked at him before walking away. Kyōya glared at him before following with the host club and the two girls. They followed Sebastian for quite a while, Elizabeth sped up her pace until she was walking next to the mysterious man. She peered up at his face before gasping quietly, Sebastian looked at her and asked. "Is everything alright Ms. Elizabeth?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, she kept quiet as she thought of a family portrait of her ancestors during this period. The man in the picture next to Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive was Sebastian the butler. The picture was painted when they were children before they got married, so she wondered how far back into the past did they go. She looked ahead to see the Phantomhive mansion that is gone in her time and replaced with a villa that belonged to her family. She watched as it got closer and closer until they were standing in front of the large French doors. Suddenly she felt her legs start giving away so she bit her lip, Haruhi who was standing behind her placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her steady. She looked back at him and smiled not noticing Sebastian watching them. Once they were inside Sebastian shut the door and went upstairs to get his master.

-Sebastian's POV-

I walked down the hall to Ciel's study to tell him about the guest hoping that they wouldn't do anything stupid while I was gone. Earlier before I met them I felt a strong energy surge coming from the area and told Ciel, he allowed me to go investigate. I was not expecting to find a group of young adults standing there talking.

"... and do not disclose information that can affect the time line. If anyone asks we will tell them our first names only." spoke a young woman, Sebastian noticed that she was dressed like a boy. There was a boy standing next to her that reminded him of a younger version of the Undertaker.

"Oh," he started causing the people to turn around. "And what are your names?"

"Haruhi," said the boy with the long silver hair. "How much did you hear?"

"Plenty," said Sebastian as he surveyed the rest of the group, there was two boys with blonde hair. One was tall and had purple eyes the other was short and child like with honey colored eyes. There was a man with black hair and glasses he looked like the more responsible one. There was a tall man with black hair and eyes, he didn't say much but he stood behind the short blonde. There were twins that had ginger colored hair and gold eyes and there was a man wearing a black cloak and a wig, he had a cat puppet on his hand. The girl who was dressed like a boy had short brown hair and golden brown eyes, there was another girl who had red hair and gold eyes. The last girl had long greyish hair like Ciel and had one green eye and the other a color only seen with Ciel. This girl walked up to him and said. "It is not fair sir that we have to give our names to you and you have not introduced yourself."

"Elizabeth," hissed the girl with red hair as she stared at him with disgust. "Don't talk to him."

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," said Sebastian the girl, Elizabeth, smiled saying. "Thank you my name is Elizabeth, this is my friend Marie."

"Hikaru," said one of the ginger haired twins, the other one spoke. "Kaoru."

"Natsuhi," said the girl with the brown hair, the blonde one looked like was going to speak but the girl cut him off. "The blondes name is Tamaki."

"My name is Kyōya," said the one with the glasses, the child like one, the tall silent one, and the one with the cat puppet introduced themselves as Hani, Mori, and Nekozawa. Sebastian thought for a moment before saying. "Follow me."

"Alright but how do we know that we can trust you?" asked the one named Kyōya, Sebastian looked at him before walking away, he smirked when he heard the group following him. As he led them back to the mansion he heard one of the young adults walk faster in order to catch up with him. It was Elizabeth, she peered at his face and gasped so quietly that a normal human couldn't hear. He looked at her and asked. "Is everything alright Ms. Elizabeth?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, she kept quiet for the rest of the trip, Sebastian looked at her she had the face of Ciel but the way her hair curled was like Elizabeth Middleford's hair. He watched her as she looked around like she knew this place. When Sebastian got to the door of the mansion he noticed that Elizabeth suddenly began to shake but the silver haired boy, Haruhi, placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. He showed them inside and told them to wait before heading upstairs to inform his master of what he found.

-Normal POV-

Sebastian knocked on the door alerting Ciel to his presence, he opened the door only to see Ciel sitting at his desk sleeping.

"It is time to get up My Lord," said Sebastian, the blue haired boy woke up and glared at Sebastian asking in an irritated voice. "What?"

"I found something in the forest," said Sebastian, Ciel sat up with a raised eyebrow. "It was a group of young adults."

"And how is that strange?" asked Ciel not interested, Sebastian looked at him saying. "Maybe they don't interest you but there is a girl with a blue eye that matches your exactly."

"Just one?" asked Ciel, Sebastian nodded. "What was the other eye color?"

"Green," said Sebastian, Ciel got up saying he was going to greet the guests but Sebastian knew he was curious about the girl. He followed his master as he walked through the hallway.

"ELIZABETH!" screamed Marie's voice causing Ciel to run to the top of the stairs, at the bottom Marie was shaking Elizabeth who was convulsing on the ground, the servants were peelign her away. "LET GO!"

Sebastian was at Elizabeth's side, he held her down saying. "Prepare a bed and some rope we need to hold her down. If that is alright with you."

"Do it," said Ciel, a blonde boy and a maid with red hair ran up stairs as a blonde male helped Sebastian hold Elizabeth down. Haruhi held Marie back to keep her from shaking her friend, Marie tried to hurt Haruhi but he held firm saying. "Marie if you shake her there is a chance that her neck might break."

"LET GO!" shouted Marie, Haruhi shook his head, the two servants came downstairs saying. "Sebastian the room is ready."

"Good," said Sebastian, he picked Elizabeth up in a way were she would not hurt herself while struggling in his arms and carried her upstairs. Once he dissapered down the hallway Ciel turned around as Marie asked quietly. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," said Haruhi letting Marie go. "We wait and see what time will bring."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Kuroshitsuji

Haruhi stood in the hallway while Ciel talked to the host club as to find out what was happening, most of them were just freaked out about what happened. Haruhi watched Ciel wondering if he was the ancestor, if they traveled back in time, of Elizabeth. He had the same blue eye, Nekozawa had told Ciel that Elizabeth was prone to attacks since she was really weak. Ciel sighed not getting good information from the young adults, he just wanted to know what happened to the girl who was now tied down in one of the spare bedrooms. He glanced over at Haruhi and asked. "Would you tell me what was happening?"

"Elizabeth was having an attack which was causing her nervous system to go crazy causing her body to go crazy or convulse," explained Haruhi, Ciel nodded finally getting what was going on. "She has a weak body so she is prone to get sick a lot, but according to Marie this is the first time this has ever happened to her."

"Ah," said Ciel, Haruhi looked at him and smiled. "What?"

"You remind me of her," said Haruhi, Ciel pouted as he said. "Well you remind me of the Undertaker."

"I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," said Haruhi smiling, Ciel pouted, suddenly the doors swung wide open revealing a woman dressed all in red followed by a butler with brown hair that was pulled back. Marie turned and looked at him with despair, it was her father in his human form but the look went blank before anyone would be able to notice it.

"CIEL!" squealed the woman hugging Ciel who did not look happy, the woman looked up and noticed that there were guests. "And who do we have here?"

"Guests, Madame Red," said Ciel, Madame Red looked down at him as she summoned over her butler who tripped over Nekozawa's cloak. This caused it to fall off along with the wig revealing his blonde hair and blue eye. Ciel took this chance to get away from his aunt as she wandered over to investigate Nekozawa, he stood by Haruhi who was standing there obviously confused.

"So the red haired woman is your Aunt?" asked Haruhi, this caused Ciel to wonder how he knew that. "Sorry it seems that no one outside of your family will be willing to give you a bone crushing hug."

"Ah," said Ciel, Haruhi smiled at him, suddenly a voice spoke out scaring them both. "Elizabeth has calmed down."

"Who are you talking about…" started Madame Red but she was interrupted by Marie who ran past her asking Sebastian. "How is she?"

"Her body is calm but she has a high fever," said Sebastian, Marie looked worried. "You can go see her, she…"

Sebastian never got to finish his sentence due to the fact that Marie ran passed him and up the stairs disappearing down a hallway. He looked in front of him and saw Madame Red, Hikaru, and Kaoru chasing Nekozawa who had just put his cloak and wig back on.

"WE WANT TO SEE!" shouted the trio trying to catch Nekozawa, Ciel shot a glare in their direction while Nekozawa screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"LET US SEE!" they shouted, as they all grabbed a corner of his cloak and was going to pull before Sebastian stopped them saying. "It is best that you should go and check on Elizabeth."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded before walking upstairs following the sounds of Marie, Tamaki was just leaning against a wall thinking. Kyōya watched Sebastian with interest, he knew that the man wasn't normal. Something was off with him, Ciel getting bored headed upstairs to check on his guests that had gathered in the room with Elizabeth in it. He stood at the doorway watching Marie as she stroked Elizabeth's head.

"Marie?" asked Elizabeth, she opened her eyes and panicked when she saw Marie and the twins, causing Ciel to freak out, causing Elizabeth to freak out once she noticed him. After the embarrassing moment was over ending with Elizabeth apologizing to before beginning to cough and Marie forcing her to lay down. Ciel turned and left the room, as he entered the hallway he saw Haruhi walking down the halls taking in the design. Ciel's eyes narrowed but the moment Haruhi saw him he asked. "Is Elizabeth in there?"

"Yes she is," said Ciel, Haruhi said thank you before entering the room. Ciel watched him before walking down to his study, he sat down at his desk and began to think. Soon Sebastian came in telling him that the bath was ready. Ciel nodded as he followed Sebastian down the hall to the bathroom noting Natsuhi was just waiting outside of the room.

Haruhi sat by Elizabeth and watched her as she talked with Marie in a tiny voice, Marie smiled as she stroked Elizabeth's hair. Suddenly Nekozawa sped into the room and dove under the bed, soon they heard more footsteps as Madame Red barged into the room.

"I know you're in here Neko-kun," said Madame Red looking around. "Grell check under the bed."

"Y-Yes," said the brown haired male, he peered under the bed. "He is r-right in front of me."

"Don't let him escape," said Madame Red, Grell reached out and grabbed the back of Nekozawa's cloak causing the boy to scream as he tried getting the cloak out from his grasp. Madame Red took the other side and peered under the bed, Nekozawa panicked.

"There is no way out Neko-kun," purred Madame Red grabbing Nekozawa and pulled him out from under the bed.

"I won't let you put me into that hideous outfit!" cried Nekozawa as he was dragged to another room, the twins looked at Madame Red who just smiled at them. When the door was shut everyone who was in the room at the time heard screams coming from the room, Ciel chose that moment to open the door.

"What is going on here?" demanded Ciel, the twins looked at him and shrugged saying. "Well Nekozawa was running away from that red haired woman saying something about a hideous outfit."

"She can't be," murmured Ciel opening up the door and peering in before shutting the door. "MADAME RED STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING TO THAT POOR BOY THIS INSTANCE!"

"Aww why he looks so adorable like this though," replied Madame Red, there were a few girlish squeals and scary laughter coming from that room. "Besides I'm nearly done now."

"Then will you get that thing off of him," said Ciel, suddenly the door was slammed open and Madame Red emerged with a large grin on her face.

"Why?" asked Madame Red. "He looks so pretty. Right Neko-chan?"

"Please get me out of this," cried Nekozawa as he was pushed from the room wearing a red dressed that reached the floor. Madame Red squealed as she hugged saying. "You look so adorable. Now all I need is the other blonde and then I will have a set of gorgeous looking girls."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Ciel, Madame Red looked at Ciel. "Madame Red do NOT torture my GUEST!"

"Ciel you're no fun," pouted Madame Red, Grell came up and stood behind her, Nekozawa froze as a hand brushed up against his spine. He looked over his shoulder to see Grell with a large grin on his face as he continued to brush his hand against his lower back and spine.

"Grell will you take Nekozawa and get him into some male clothing?" asked Ciel, the hand fell away as the brown haired butler replied. "A-alright."

Nekozawa was once again led into the room and the door was shut behind him, he turned around as he heard a click.

"W-what?" inquired Nekozawa, suddenly a man with long red hair was in front of him pressing his lips against Nekozawa's. Nekozawa tried to shout but then realized his mistake as the man slipped his tongue inside of Nekozawa's mouth.

That is all for now


	3. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Kuroshitsuji

Nekozawa was frozen on the spot as the red haired man turned back into the quiet butler from earlier.

"You won't tell anyone about this," said Grell helping Nekozawa out of his clothes and back into his original outfit. "If you do you will be putting that group in danger and maybe people important to you as well."

Nekozawa nodded in understanding not really trusting his voice as Grell wrapped his arms around his neck, pulled himself closer to his face and pecked him on the lips. When Grell pulled away Nekozawa was in a daze, Grell placed a pair of cat ears on his head.

"There," said Grell pulling away. "You look so cute like that!"

Nekozawa blinked before reaching up to take away the cat ears but Grell placed his hand over Nekozawa's reaching up and purring in his ear. "Leave them on for now."

"How long are you two going to take in there?" asked Ciel, Grell growled under his breath as he glared towards the door.

"We were just finishing up!" replied Grell stroking Nekozawa's face turning back into his human form before skipping to the door and opened it. Ciel peered inside and rolled his eyes at the cat ears.

"Madame Red," said Ciel, his Aunt just smiled at him saying. "Hey it's better than the dress."

"Just take them off," said Ciel, Nekozawa removed the cat ears and handed them to Grell, Marie's eyes narrowed when she watched Grell smile at Nekozawa. Grell looked at Marie and raised an eyebrow but she looked away from his just as Tamaki entered the room followed by Kyōya.

"How are you Elizabeth?" asked Tamaki, Elizabeth smiled saying. "I am doing a little better but I am still weak."

"You really worried Marie," said Hikaru, this made Elizabeth frown earning a sharp jab in the side from Marie. "Ow!"

"Are you alright Hitachiin-san?" asked Elizabeth, Hikaru nodded smiling while rubbing his side. Natsuhi smiled but noticed Haruhi was spacing out again.

"Sebastian will show you to your rooms," said Ciel snapping Haruhi out of his daze. "Clothing will also be provided, proper clothing."

Tamaki was going to protest but a glare from Kyōya shut him up quite nicely, Sebastian smirked when he saw that. Haruhi and the rest of the group followed Sebastian down the halls, getting assigned their rooms. Once they were all settled in they took the time to think.

Marie sat on her bed thinking about what was happening with her father that wasn't her father just yet and the way he was acting towards Nekozawa. _'I never really knew my mother. Dad said she vanished just after I was born, perhaps it was really Nekozawa which would just be creepy.' _thought Marie, suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," said Marie, the door opened to reveal Grell. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering why you were staring at me earlier," said Grell, Marie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And don't say you weren't because you were looking over Nekozawa-san's shoulder at me."

"You just remind me of someone I know," said Marie, it was Grell's turn to raise an eyebrow. "That is all you are getting out of me."

"That's too bad," said Grell fake pouting. "But I will get the answers I need out of you someday."

-With Tamaki-

Tamaki sat on the bed staring at the clothes given to him by that strange butler, no one else would mention how that butler would appear or do things so perfectly. Tamaki picked up the clothes and hung them in the closet before returning to the bed. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling trying to get to sleep but sleep wouldn't come to him. He rolled over on his side trying to figure away to get through this. He felt that this world or this time was dangerous and that he would have to find a way to protect his family and the two girls. His eyes narrowed when he felt a presence in his room, he turned over to see the butler standing by his window. He glanced at the door to see it open.

"Did I wake you?" asked the butler, Tamaki nodded not wanting to speak. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"That's alright," said Tamaki, the butler smirked saying. "I thought you were mute."

Tamaki didn't say anything not wanting to reveal anything important but there was something weird about the butler.

-Sebastian's POV-

This boy is hiding something from us and I will find out, whenever he wants to talk his other companions stop him. He seems to be the one to reveal something without noticing and I will exploit this weakness anyway I can.

-Normal POV-

Tamaki watched as the butler smirked, he frowned trying to remember the butler's name. _'I think it's Sebastian.' _thought Tamaki averting his eyes to the bed trying to avoid looking at the tall man. When he looked back up Sebastian was gone and everything was in the place, it was like he was never there. Tamaki turned over feeling more exhausted than usual wondering why.

-With Elizabeth-

Elizabeth slept peacefully dreaming of only art and medicines that will help people.

-With Hikaru and Kaoru-

"Hey Hikaru," said Kaoru, his brother turned over and looked at him. "That kid is weird."

"Ciel?" asked Hikaru, Kaoru nodded. "Just a bit."

"Yeah but Madame Red is cool though," said Kaoru, Hikaru nodded laughing quietly. "I mean I feel like she could understand us really well."

"Yeah she gives off a really fun aura," said Hikaru, the brother's looked at each other before laughing quietly and falling asleep.

-With Kyōya-

Kyōya sat on his bed taking in his surroundings, he sighed before taking off his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to him. He laid in his bed before closing his eyes, sleep didn't come to him easily and when it did he kept seeing a young boy with blonde hair standing next to a man with black hair and gold eyes. Those two people haunted Kyōya in his sleep as he tossed and turned.

-With Hanni and Mori-

Hanni slept in his bed peacefully as Mori watched over him silently as to not wake the boy. He stopped when he heard a sound only to see an old man sitting next to him drinking tea peacefully. Mori starred at the man before resuming his watch.

-With Haruhi and Natsuhi-

Haruhi laid in the bed as Natsuhi stared out the window, Natsuhi glanced at her brother before asking. "Are you mad at me?"

"For what?" asked Haruhi, Natsuhi resumed her gaze out the window as she said. "For making you like that."

"No Natsuhi," said Haruhi, his sister looked at him. "It was a fate I brought upon myself when I chose to turn you into human. There is nothing wrong with trying to do something nice for family."

"Thanks," said Natsuhi climbing into the bed before blowing out the candle. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," said Haruhi smiling in the dark before falling asleep.

-With Nekozawa-

Nekozawa remained awake for the entire night not wanting to have that man sneak into his bed in the middle of the night and molest him while he was still sleeping. But staying awake gave him a better chance at defending himself against the man. Arms wrapped around him as a voice purred. "Aw did you stay awake just for me?"

"Go away," said Nekozawa, he felt the man release him. "I couldn't get any sleep because I was afraid of you molesting me in my sleep."

"Well at least you wouldn't have to be awake to feel it," said Grell taking off Nekozawa's wig causing the boy to panic. "You have such soft hair, why hide it?"

"Because I belong to the darkness," said Nekozawa, he thought he confused the man. "It is like I am allergic to the light, I get weak and if I am exposed for too long I could die. Candle light is okay but I could die from staying out in the sun too long with out my cloak."

"Aww poor thing," said Grell hugging Nekozawa tightly causing the younger boy to stiffen. "Don't worry I won't do anything tonight, after all who knows what may be watching."

Grell giggled as he skipped out of the room, Nekozawa sighed before going back to resting, suddenly he felt really tired. He fell asleep shortly after with Grell smiling as he watched him before wandering back to Madame Red.

-The next morning-

**Tamaki**

Tamaki woke up feeling refreshed, but he noticed that he wasn't in his room.

"Oh yeah something happened at the host club," mumbled Tamaki as he walked to his closet and fished out the clothes he hung there the night before. As he got changed he wondered about the butler, there was something different about him but he couldn't put his finger on what. _'Wait I was thinking about him the night before and it didn't help our situation out at all.' _thought Tamaki as he finished buttoning up his shirt, he smoothed out his shirt before putting on the pants. He sighed one more time before turning around only to find himself facing Sebastian causing him to open his mouth to yelp only to find a hand over it.

"Please try not to scream," said Sebastian smiling, Tamaki adverted his gaze in order not to look into the red eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. "The young master does not like to be woken up this early."

_'Huh?'_ thought Tamaki glancing out the window only to find that the sun hasn't risen yet. _'I woke up earlier than I thought.'_

Sebastian noted the silence and removed his hand, Tamaki let out the breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding in.

"So what are you doing in here?" asked Tamaki, heading over to his bed and sat down, Sebastian motioned around and said. "I am cleaning."

"Don't you ever sleep?" asked Tamaki, Sebastian smirked causing Tamaki to remember the night before and wonder. _'Was that small conversation last night a dream?'_

"It is curious," said Sebastian, Tamaki glanced over at him only to find the butler folding his nightwear. "You seem a lot more talkative when you are more awake."

"Eh?" asked Tamaki, Sebastian smirked. "Are you talking about last night?"

"Yes," said Sebastian walking over to the bed and set the clothes beside Tamaki. "That is exactly what I'm talking about."

"Sorry if I was rude," said Tamaki shortly, he felt the need to talk to this man but he had to hold it back.

"That is alright," said Sebastian before he left the room. Tamaki sighed before he felt tears filling up in his eyes. _'Is it alright not to talk to someone? Ah well I guess that butler just creeps me out.' _thought Tamaki.

-With Nekozawa-

When Nekozawa woke up this first thing he noticed was that Grell was sitting on a chair right by his bed staring at him.

"What do you want?" asked Nekozawa, Grell just grinned before leaping forward and planting his lips right onto Nekozowa's. "MMPH!"

Please Review


End file.
